


A bump in life, re-write.

by kitsune45



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Dis/OC mentioned, F/M, Female Thorin, Fluff, more tags to be added as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/pseuds/kitsune45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a re-write of my fic a bump in life, the story will follow the same line as before but with some big changes.</p>
<p>“My happiness should come from knowing my people are safe and well, this will be the last time this happens Dwalin, now I ask you. Will I leave this room as your friend, or foe?” taking a deep breath Thorin steadied herself for his answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bump in life, re-write.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Thorin ran her fingers through her tangled hair, she wished she had brought a comb with her to work out the mess that was her hair, but that was not her biggest problem at that moment. It'd happen again last night, in a haze of ale and lust she'd end up in bed once more with Dwalin, each time it hurt her heart a little more than the last time knowing she was simply teasing herself on what could be. Once more she'd broken the promise to herself to give up her feelings and allow them to lay, she was weak. A very weak king who could not control her urges. A race of strong dwarfs lead by a king who could not even control herself

Letting out a humorously chuckle she stood slowly only to feel something come to rest on her hip, looking down she saw it was a hand.

"Come back to bed," Dwalin voice was gravelly and clearly the other had just woken up. "We've got plenty of time to rest." Squeezing the hand on Thorin hip Dwalin tried to pull her back.

"I can’t go back to sleep Dwalin, I have to work" said Thorin pulling away and grabbing her underwear.

"Load of bull and you know it" replied Dwalin sitting up in the bed with a grunt and moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "You've got the day of.”

"Well know Dis is having her second babe, I need to work more. Last night was a mistake," pulling her breast bindings tight Thorin hissed softly. It seemed Dwalin had been rougher than normal.

"Aye was it now? And so the time before was? And the time before that?" asked Dwalin.

"Its always been a mistake!" Thorin turned to face Dwalin, her face blank as she could make it but some anger slipped though. "I can not have this kind of attachment, I am the king! I am king to a race yet again robbed of their home!"

Snorting Dwalin stood up and slowly walked over to Thorin, pulling her into a hug he made a soft sound in the back of his throat. How he wished each morning could be like this, waking up to find Thorin beside him, hugging her when he wished. Feeling her fighting a little Dwalin just held tighter, before loosening his grip when he felt Thorin tense up ready to attack him, or so he thought, with Thorin it was a hard thing to tell.

"No one would think bad of you for taking a lover you know, dare say a fair few would smile more, see it as a blessing. There king has found peace," daring to kiss Thorin cheek Dwalin kept his lips there, mumbling softly he began to speak once more, "not to long ago you said you loved me freely, we’d sit in bed together and think of our future together.” 

"And once I was a young fool" hissed Thorin moving back, thankful her beard hide the faint blush on her face. "I was young and foolish to think my life could be anything but this after the dragon."

“Than be an old fool with me,” Dwalin rubbed his beard and huffed. “The dragon took so much don’t let him take your happiness to.”

“My happiness should come from knowing my people are safe and well, this will be the last time this happens Dwalin, now I ask you. Will I leave this room as your friend, or foe?” taking a deep breath Thorin steadied herself for his answer.

 

“You know how I’d like you to leave this room, but I will chose your friend if that is all I mean to you,” sitting on the bed once more Dwalin shook his head. “You’d best just go before something else happens. I am sure Dis will be worried.”

“I am sure she is,” Thorin went to the door and open the door taking a step out she paused and took a deep breath. “And Dwalin, I am sorry.” Closing the door behind her Thorin ignored the deep stab to her chest knowing that she was likely closing the door to the one person who truly cared for her.


End file.
